loves everywhere
by InusEmoBitch
Summary: Kagomes mom has just died and she is really upset..her and Sango decided to move into a beach house.There they have lots of drama..Please review
1. moving and drama

Loves Everywhere

Kagome and her best friend Sango came back from her moms funeral.Kagome was still full of tears,and now nobody lived in the house with her.

Her Jii-chan moved into one of those retireing homes and Souta dropped out of school and moved.Kagome tried to hold her tears back but she couldn't."Kagome,please

stop crying,said her best friend."But this only made her cry more.I have an idea said her best friend,why dont we move into a beach house!"Nobody knew the love and jelousy that lied ahead.

* * *

Chapter 1-moving and drama

Kagome grabbed her suitcase and put it in her car.She drove a convertible and it was this hot red color with black hearts on the doors.They drove and listened to music.They mostly listened to rock screamo and stuff like that.The car stopped and they grabbed there suitcases and went inside.Nobody knew that they were moving in.When InuYasha heard a car beep he looked out the window to see two beautiful teenagers.

"This should be some fun,he smirked."

Kagome was plugging in her computer when she heard a knock on the door."Oh great,she said."Hey im InuYasha i just wanted to introduce myself to you two beautiful ladies.

"Save it,she said as she closed the door in his face.

"Well that went good,he said as he opened the door."

"Well i live in the house next to you so if you ever want to come over im right there,ok?he said."

"Maybe sometime but im hooking up my computer so bye,she said and close the door."

"Oh god this is gonna be a looong summer,she said after she finished hooking up her computer and then she went to bed.

She woke up to see the sunny air shinning through the windows.Sango was already up making eggs.Kagome looked at her alarm clock and it read 12:30.She got up and said,"How could you let me sleep that long?"She looked her,you were up late.She turned around said," whatever."She went into her room to get dressed.She wore black shorts,a red bathing suit top with an etnies shirt on.Then she went into the kitchen ate her eggs while Sango got dressed.She wore red shorts,a black bathing suit tope and an element shirt on,

"Well Sango i got to go to work,ok,she asked."

"Ok you have fun,Sango said."

"Oh..you too,she said as she closed the door."

"Oh trust me i will,she said as she picked up the phone."

Kagome worked in Hot topic and she got most of her clothes for free.She worked from 1 to 5.When she left Sango picked up the phone to call her friends but nobody picked up she looked out the window and sighed."Hey i can go swiming,she said as she took off her element shirt.Her board was red with black lines on it and it had her name on it.She ran outside to come face to face with InuYasha.They talked,walked and surfed together.Then InuYasha said,"Why dont we go back to your place.They were on the bed and Sang looked at her watch it read 4:49."I got time ,she said."InuYasha was ontop of her and they were making out.All of a sudden the door opened but they didnt pay attention.Kagome walked in to see the boy that she saw yesturday,the one she loved on top of her best friend.She turned the lights on and was in shock still.Tears came from her eyes as she went into her room.She turned the radio on to drowned her sadness out.

She sang along with the song as it went along with her life.

**(lyrics)**

**Wrap your arms around my neck so tight so I can tell what you did**

**and where you were last night, I can smell her perfume on my bed.**

**All she wanted was to see the world until she met this boy who fell**

**in love with the girl, but love was not there she said. **

**I wish that I could buy you all the flowers in the world and say**

**I'm sorry o' a half a million times. I wish I could erase**

**the fact that I am not a perfect man, it sounds like such**

**a capitol idea. **

**Wrap your arms around my neck so tight so I can tell what you did**

**and where you were last night, I can smell her perfume on my bed.**

**All she wanted was to see the world until she met this boy who fell**

**in love with the girl, but love was not there she said.  
**

**Aye Julian, is this the end of us now? **

Love will take you away.

**Aye Julian, is this the end of us now? **

**Love will take you away. **

**Aye Julian,Aye Julian**

**Wrap your arms around my neck so tight so I can tell what you did**

**and where you were last night, I can smell her perfume on my bed.**

**All she wanted was to see the world until she met this boy who fell**

**in love with the girl, but love was not there she said. **

**Aye Julian**

**Aye Julian**

**Aye Julian**

**Aye Julian**

**I wish that I could buy you all the flowers in the world **

As the song was finishing she was crying yet screaming the lyrics.Both InuYasha and Sango were trying to open the door but of course she locked it.She left her radio on and she jumped out the window she layed on the beach floor.She took her top off and she went into the ocean,there were still people swimming in the water."How could she do this" she thought,"i need revenge."Just then a big wave went over her.

She had gone out to far,she could swim but what was happening.Did she want to die,she pushed but she was to far down. Something was pulling her down from the ancle.She might as well give up she was already too far down.She stoped moving her body and let herself go.But what was that somebody was pulling her up.But she was stuck her bourd fell in a deep hole and the string was still around her ancle.Now she was on the floor of the rocky part of the ocean.The boy swam down and untied her,he swam her to shore.She noticed it was Sango's old boy friend who broke up with her because he loved Kagome.

"Kagome,he asked."

"Omg Miroku,she said as she hugged him really tight."

She thought this should be good she thought as she started making out with him and of course he wouldnt let this opportunity to go to waste.Sango led her boyfriend out to see her old boyfriend and Kagome kissing.Sango ran into her room and was crying and now he saw his best friend making out with the girl he loved but the girl he liked crying.He didnt know what to do.Oh god this is all my fault he thought.

* * *

**Well thats Chapter One hope you enjoyed...trust me the relationship **

**thing will get better promise)...oh and if you can please review thanks!**

**  
**


	2. Pain

Loves Everywhere

InuYasha was confused.He didn't know what to do in the first time of his life he actually loved somebody.But he didn't know if she liked him.

More drama went on those day after day and more was about to come...

Chapter 2-Pain

Kagome got up to see InuYasha in the kitchen in boxers and no shirt.She was wearing boxers and a tank top.He kept staring at her and it really made her feel weired.Then she picked up the phone and dialed Miroku's number.InuYasha looked at her but didn't say a word.

Miroku picked up the phone and said,"Hey sexy."

Automatically she said,"Hey babe,giving InuYasha a dirty look."

"So whats up,he asked."

"Ohh nothin...its like getting watched by a killa,she said."

(InuYasha looked at her and started choking on a muffin.)

"killa you say,he asked."

"Yea..hey can you come over,she asked nowing this would make InuYasha crazy."

(Now he started coughing and he turned off the phone)

He started making out with her.It was hot,it was sexy and it warmed things up.Just then the teapot went off and now it was making that loud annoying sound,but "he" didn't care.Sango walked in and started crying.He let go of her and she was now pissed.

"WHY..did you do that,she asked."

"You know you like it,he said."

"NO I DONT...now my best friends pissed at me."

"Oh you know you cant resist,he said."

Now his body was pushing against her's and her shirt was off.This kiss was on fire and they were now up against the wall.Just then Miroku came in and heard somebody crying.Thinking it was Kagome he went into Sango's room to see her crying.He wrapped an arm around her and asked her what was wrong.Then all of a sudden he kissed her.But then they started making out.It was wild,it was juicy and all she needed take those tears away.

"This is why i love you,kagome said."

"Aww...me too,InuYasha said."

"Shut up and kiss me,she said."

"Ohh somebody is in heat,he said."

"Shut up,she said."

Days went by and kagome and sango were loving every minute of it.It was early July and there were so many people at the beach.So Kagome and Sango usually went out late.It was 8:00 and the sky was a pinkish purplish color.The waves were high and Kagome and Sango were great swimmers and surfers.Sango was out surfing while Kagome was layed on the beach floor just thinking.Then she told Sango she was going to go inside.Sango still wanted to surf some more.She was surfing peacefully intill somebody pulled her under and tried drownding her.Meanwhile Kagome was laying on her bed listening to music.What seemed like forever only lasted a few minutes as the so called "stranger" pulled her on shore.He tied her to something and then left for a while.When she woke up she relizeded that she as getting raped.It was dark out and her hands were tied up along with her mouth.There was scratches all over her and she was bleeding.

"Oh great,Sango said trying to get a knife with her feet."

Then all of a sudden she got the knife.Now all she needed was to get loose.She put the knife inside her mouth and tried to find a way to cut the rope.Finally she cut the rope after a million times trying to,she ran to the house and started banging on the door.This caused Kagome to jump and she cut her leg on the scissors on her bed.She held her knee and she went to the door.She opened it up to see a scared,shaking Sango,with wounds and deep cuts.Kagome took her inside,put her on the couch and locked the door.Sango was still crying and she wouldn't tell Kagome what happened.

"Sango what happened,she asked."

"i i i i,she said."

"You have so many deep cuts,you have to tell me what happened,kagome said."

"i i i..gggottt rraapped,she answered."

"Omg,kagome said hugging her bestfriend and getting blood everywhere."

"Oww..it hurts,she said."

"Ok..dont worry i'll be right back,she said heading to the bathroom and then tripped."

There was a trail of blood on the floor from when Kagome got cut..more like stabbed.She tripped over something in the bathroom and now there was blood gushing from her knee.Sango was laying there crying and screaming.While Kagome tried to get up,she was crying.She knew it was all her fault,shes the one who left her best friend out there.It was all her fault and she couldnt handle it.Just as Kagome got up she slipped on blood and smashed her head into the sink.She pased out,now sango was crying even more as the door swung open.

"What happened,InuYasha asked Sango."

"ii got raped,she said and then told him the rest of the story."

Sango was crying and now InuYasha didnt care about Kagome and Sango.All he cared about right now was "Sango".It will be all right he told her but he knew it wasnt enough.He started kissing her and making out with her and she loved it.She loved InuYasha way more than Miroku.Just as they were in the so called"making out scene" kagome walked in.Her head was bleeding and it was black and blue.There was blood dripping out of her nose and lip.Her elbows were swallon from when she fell.And to make it worse"her boyfriend"was making out with"her bestfriend".She bursted out with tears and InuYasha looked at her.He called an ambulance to take care of her and sango.Before they came kagome was crying and trying to make out words.

"Howw co-could uu do thiiiiiiis to mee,she asked but he stared at her in regret.

"I looved u,she said and she tried to run away,fell and hit the hard wood floor.

Sango had a few stiches and Kagome was in a coma.They all were looking at kagome in sorrow.Sango was crying and InuYasha regretted what he did.It was really his fault and he felt terrible.Sango was in Miroku's arms,her friends from back at her old house were there.Kouga(who was madly in love with her was there),Ayame (Kouga' girlfriend,Kagome's other bestfriend) and Kagome's other best friends,Shippo,Rin,her cousins and other family members.They all looked at her and hoped for something great to happen but nothing happened.

* * *

Hope ya enjoyed and review plzz..thanks 


End file.
